


Waking Up

by treesaretall



Series: Saphael mini fics [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Because there's like a lot, Big Spoon Raphael, Did I already say Fluff?, Fluff, Kissing, Little Spoon Simon, M/M, Morning, Simon loves Raphael a lot, Simon loves waking up, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesaretall/pseuds/treesaretall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feeling of Raphael’s lips on his neck was by far his favourite thing.<br/>Or<br/>Simon's best part of the ‘day’ is waking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Really short but still cute I think :p
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

Waking up in the ~~morning~~ night is Simon’s favourite thing in the world.

Before, he hated it. He always wanted to continue to sleep and ignore school.

But now that he’s a vampire and that Raphael’s his boyfriend (Gosh, he still can’t believe that Raphael is _his boyfriend)_ he loves waking up.

The feeling of Raphael’s strong and muscular arms holding him tightly was really comfortable. It made him feel so safe. He felt like this was where he was supposed to be for the rest of his long life. It seemed like nothing in the world could hurt him and that Raphael will always be there for him.

The feeling of Raphael’s legs tangled with his was just as good. It made it seem like they were made to be together. As if both of them were two pieces of puzzle finally joined together. Not once has Simon woken up uncomfortable.

The feeling of Raphael’s really soft skin against his was really intimate. It was like if his skin was soft only for Simon. That the smoothness was his to cherish by cuddling Raphael as often as he can.

The feeling of Raphael’s lips on his neck was by far his favourite thing. His lips were so big and so plump and so delicious that Simon’s only wish was to turn around and kiss Raphael until he would wake up.

And that’s what he did each morning.

What they did after Raphael opened his eyes didn’t really matter but it had something to do with…

The feeling of Raphael’s ~~morning~~ night wood on his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
